


Gingerbread Houses

by BlewDeChat



Series: Winter Collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gingerbread Houses, M/M, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform, christmasthemed, hunbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlewDeChat/pseuds/BlewDeChat
Summary: Baekhyun loves doing fun activities during the holidays, especially Christmas, and it’s quite obvious too. Which is why Sehun decides it’s finally time to pop the ‘big question’ while doing his least favorite activity that Baekhyun absolutely adores: building and decorating gingerbread houses.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Byun Baekhyun
Series: Winter Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Gingerbread Houses

**Author's Note:**

> even though it's a christmas oneshot, im going to post it on new years lol

Baekhyun is a very festive person, and loves to celebrate and do the most they could to make the holidays ‘extra’. It’s one of his favorite things to do, which Sehun has always thought was one of the reasons the shorter male was absolutely perfect.

During the holidays the couple would always go the extra yard and decorate their house as much as they could. They’d hang up lights, banners, cute pictures, and more for each holiday and have different themes each year. After finishing whatever decorating they did, they’d set up other fun activities to do with their friends, family, and for themselves as well.

Although they do these sorts of things with every event, Baekhyun always insisted on making Christmas more extravagant and fun because it was his favorite holiday (definitely not because he wants to out-do his best friends Jongdae and Minseok for ‘Best Christmas Decorations in the Neighborhood’).

Every time Christmas came around (more like as soon as Thanks Giving was over) it took about two whole days or more to finish decorating their house. Once they were done you could barely see any of their lawn, and little to no roof because every inch of their house was decorated to the max. Which soon paid off when their Neighborhood Festive Contest Judge always came to their front door of their small home with a big blue ribbon with a giant ‘1st’ printed on it. Every year people from around the neighborhood or from around town would walk and drive by just to get a good glance of the house “Christmas threw up on”.

After decorating nearly every centimeter of their house, Baekhyun would invite his and Sehun’s best friends over to their house for a small party (also making sure to invite Jongdae and Minseok to brag about his lawn and his consecutive blue ribbons collection).

As the couple waited until Christmas morning, Baekhyun would always make a large list for things he and Sehun could do like: ice skating, baking cookies, decorating cookies, making way too sweet fudge to pawn off on Jongdae and Minseok later, sledding, create pretty ornaments for their freshly cut tree they cut down themselves every year, go caroling, and a lot of other things.

Everything was going the same this year. The only difference was that Sehun had slightly alternative plans for them this year. He was planning on popping the ‘big question’ while taking Baekhyun to a romantic Christmas themed restaurant that he booked reservations for three months prior.

Sehun was obviously nervous, having not only trying to keep their dinner reservations a secret, but to hide the ring without Baekhyun finding it was the hardest factor since Baekhyun lost everything and looked around everywhere for whatever it was he lost.

He tried his best to hide his uneasiness around Baekhyun, but was soon caught by a suspicious pouting boy while they were sitting on the couch one day and watching cheesy Christmas specials.

“Hunnie, are you okay?” Baekhyun suddenly asked and looked up as Sehun while he laid on the taller man’s lap.

Sehun was already panicking that day because just two hours ago Baekhyun went looking for his santa hat, and almost found the special box Sehun hid.

“N-no! I mean- Yes! I’m fine.” Sehun coughed out, sweating nervously, and kept his attention to whatever was playing on their t.v.

Lip jutting out in a cute pout, Baekhyun tugged on Sehun’s shirt to get the former’s attention, “Are you sure? You have seemed awfully jumpy lately. Did your boss fire you or something? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Baek. I didn’t get fired, don’t worry. I’m just.. really excited for our other Christmas activities on our list.” Sehun tried to reassure and looked down to give Baekhyun a small awkward smile.

Baekhyun’s pout turned into a frown. He sat up from Sehun’s lap, crossing his arms and faced away from the former.

Confused, thinking he might have said something wrong, Sehun immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller male in a tight embrace, “What’s wrong? Did I upset you?”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he huffed and answered with an irritated voice, “You just lied to my face.”

Sehun felt the itching panic comeback and quickly tried to recover, so he could save himself from being caught, “What do you mean? I didn’t lie to you.”

“Come on, Sehun,” Baekhyun started and stood up, breaking their contact before he turned back to stare down at Sehun, “you can’t lie to me. You’re acting all.. reserved and constricted. If something’s on your mind, you need to talk to me instead of hiding it from me. It’s obvious you’re hiding something from me- I’m not oblivious.”

Sehun became even more tense, realizing he wasn’t doing such a great job trying to keep his plans a secret after all.

He opened his mouth to answer the shorter, but nothing came out. He didn’t know what to say to the latter, without exposing himself.

Baekhyun was over it with in seconds of waiting for the former to answer, so he decided he needed some alone time and walked off to their bedroom.

When Sehun realized Baekhyun was leaving, he jumped up quickly to stop him and grabbed his small wrist, “Wait Baek- Baby!”

“What!” Baekhyun snapped and glared up at Sehun, “Finally conjured up an excuse?”

Sehun winced from Baekhyun’s last comment before speaking with a soft voice, “I’m sorry I’ve been acting up lately, I’ve just been stressing out. I didn’t want to bother you.”

Baekhyun’s angry scowl immediately contorted to a face of worry. He turned around quickly to cup the taller’s cheeks and gave him a gentle look as he spoke to him gingerly, “Oh.. Hunnie, you’re not bothering me! You can always come to me for anything. What’s been stressing you out? Work? Family?”

Baekhyun’s tender and understanding side was another reason Sehun loved the latter. No matter the situation Baekhyun would always come around and try his best to understand the situation and make him feel better. Which is why Sehun all the more hated himself for lying to him.

“It’s hard to explain.. Christmas stuff.” Sehun discreetly answered and looked away and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Baekhyun’s lips formed a small ‘o’ shape before he smiled and cutely replied teasingly, “Ohhh~ so you’re looking for giiiiiiifts~”

“Y-yeah, Christmas gifts.” Sehun chuckled with an awkward lopsided smile.

As soon as that incident happened, Baekhyun somehow kept losing random nick-nacks, and getting way too close to comfort with Sehun’s hiding spot. Sehun had to hide the small black box in several different spots to ensure it’s secrecy several times.

Sehun was beyond excited the day of when his plans were to be unfolded. He has been preparing himself mentally for the big thing he was about to do in several hours, but almost at the last minute he got a stomach dropping call. His boss called him into the office to work a late night shift. Sehun tried to low key decline his boss, and tried to tell him he already had plans, but his boss ended guilt-tripping into coming in.

Realizing all of his special dinner plans were completely ruined, Sehun tried to reschedule his reservations for their dinner at the restaurant. But, to his utter disappointment, the restaurant already was booked to the brim with reservations all the way through out Christmas and New Years.

It seemed like the world was trying to tell Sehun not to do this, with all of his plans being destroyed and all. But being the stubborn man he was, Sehun did not let that get to him, and tried to figure out some other way to pop the question no matter what.

Sehun’s answer suddenly flopped onto his lap when Baekhyun jumped into his lap, exclaiming about their plans to build and decorate gingerbread houses tomorrow.

Fun fact: Sehun hates building gingerbread houses. Not because it got messy. Oh no, it’s not because of the horrific mess it leaves behind every time, but really because his houses he makes always turn out to look like complete shit. Especially compared to Baekhyun’s carefully constructed homes with beautiful frills and gumdrops, Sehun’s on the other hand looked like Santa was murdered and his house had the jolly man’s blood splattered all over. But he tolerated the activity because Baekhyun absolutely adored building the cookie houses, and never wanted to ruin Baekhyun’s good time. He only wanted to see Baekhyun’s bright and happy smile no matter what.

So when Baekhyun revealed their activities, Sehun was extremely ecstatic, thinking he could propose to Baekhyun while they were building gingerbread houses so they won’t have to finish them (more like so Sehun doesn’t have to do it at all).

The next day the couple went out for a simple breakfast at a local cafe and afterwards went shopping for their materials for their gingerbread houses (as Sehun scowled at all the perfectly built gingerbread house displays).

When the time finally came for their ‘fun’ craft, Sehun ran to their bedroom and grabbed the small black box from in between their mattress to hide it away in his pocket as he ran back out, seeing Baekhyun busy opening all the boxes and sprinkles.

Sehun smiled tenderly at the short boy in front of him, watching the smaller’s big smile as he got excited once he opened the box to another gingerbread house kit. The sight made Sehun’s heart flutter, though it was simple, it made Sehun the happiest man in the world to watch the love of his life have such a fun time unboxing simple cookies they’d end up throwing out because they’d get stale later.

“Having fun out here?” Sehun smoothly asked as he snaked his arms around the latter’s waist and rested his head on the shorter’s shoulder to watch him open yet another box of sprinkles.

Baekhyun giggled and continued with what he was doing, joyfully nodding with a bright smile plastered on his face, “Absolutely! How can I not?”

Smirking to himself, Sehun lightly squeezed Baekhyun, knowing the latter would be way more joyful once he pulls out his special gift for him.

After getting their small table setup with their instructions, cookies, icing, and decorations, the couple sat down and quickly got to work on their houses. Well.. Baekhyun did anyways. Sehun hadn’t laid a single finger on his.

Baekhyun had a serious face on the whole time he built his house, and Sehun sat quietly and watched the latter intently with a small smile. Once Baekhyun finally iced his pieces together, he exhaled a happy sigh and glanced at Sehun to see if he had finished his as well, only to see the former’s untouched.

Quirking a confused brow, Baekhyun pointed to Sehun’s pile of cookie parts and pouted, “Why haven’t you started?”

This was Sehun’s moment. He was ready. He had his whole speech for the latter memorized. He even started to get up from his chair to get on one knee, but suddenly stopped when Baekhyun reached over to his pile of cookies with a large goofy smile.

“You can’t just leave it like this and expect it to build it itself, you dumbdumb.” Baekhyun giggled.

Sehun sat still, stunned. Then a small smile grew on his lips as he gave his full attention to Baekhyun, “Oh ya? Looks like it’s being built right now.”

“Ya. By me~” Baekhyun teasingly poked Sehun’s face as he continued to put the pieces together with icing.

Sehun chuckled, continuing to watch the latter help him build the gingerbread house. He stared at Baekhyun’s happy smile as he rambled on about the ‘art of building cookie houses’.

“There. Done!” Baekhyun exclaimed when he finally finished fixing Sehun’s house, “Let’s decorate!”

Looking away nervously, Sehun felt his stomach erupt with butterflies. He wanted to finally do the thing, but Baekhyun was already diving in to decorate his house, and Sehun did not want to decorate his house what-so-ever. He planned on doing the thing before they started decorating the houses.

“Wait, Baekhyun.” Sehun practically shouted.

Baekhyun giggled and shook his head, “I’m not going to build your whole house for you, Hunnie. You have to do it yourself too, you know.”

Sehun opened his mouth to protest but Baekhyun only shook his head and made random sounds to interrupt Sehun from saying anything, thinking Sehun only wanted to complain or attempt to bribe him into doing his gingerbread house for him.

Sehun sighed, turning to his nicely built house- courtesy of Baekhyun, and grabbed colored frosting and a bottle of sprinkles to decorate his house.

At first his house was starting to look good. That is, until he actually started to decorate it, putting globs of green icing on the roof of the house and tried to spread it across the cookie to cover any exposed spots. He continued slathering globs of frosting all over his house, thinking it looked fantastic.

After awhile of decorating, Sehun decided to take a break, and took a good look at the awful creation in front of himself.

His house had frosting everywhere, making it to where the colors mixed into a barf green. The colorful sprinkles didn’t seem to help either, only adding more of a gross look to the mixed frosting. The candies all around the small house where uneven and misplaced, making it look like a murder house (once again). Sehun frowned at his sad, gloomy, poor excuse of a gingerbread house, and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously displeased with his creation.

As Sehun continued to pout profusely, Baekhyun glance over to Sehun’s sloppily made house, and burst into loud laughter.

“Oh my GOD! Hunnie! Y-your house!” He managed to gasp out in between bursts of laughter.

“Whaaaat~!” Sehun whined and hid behind his palms, but once he realized he had frosting still all over his hands he pulled them away dramatically.

Baekhyun continued to laugh loudly, not being able to speak coherent words. Sehun only watched him with a pout, that dissolved into a loving smile. That was the moment he knew it was time.

Suddenly Sehun stood up from his chair and got onto the floor on one knee, and grabbed the box from his pocket.

“Baekhyun,” Sehun said to get the latter’s attention, which did, and once Baekhyun laid his eyes on the closed small velvety black box, tears brimmed his wide eyes and he gasped.

“Y-you didn’t..” Baekhyun stuttered and gasped in disbelief as he covered his mouth with both hands.

Sehun smiled tenderly and started his speech, “Byun Baekhyun, the very first time we met was odd, the fact that you spilt your drink on me thinking I was the rude waiter, but when I turned around to see such a beautiful boy behind me I couldn’t help but have my breath caught in my throat. You could say it was love at first sight, you could say it’s destiny, you can call it whatever you want, but I believe that it was meant to be.”

At this point Baekhyun had full fledged tears streaming down his face, his hands still clasped over his mouth to keep his cries and sounds in. It only made Sehun want to continue more, which he did.

“We’ve been together for who knows how long, and I’ve decided it’s about time I pulled myself together to ask you the biggest question of our lifetime. Byun Baekhyun, I love you and only you with my whole heart and everything. I want to spend the rest of our lives together until the end when we’re all old and wrinkly, and our farts stink more than ever.”

Baekhyun laughed through his sobs at Sehun’s lame joke and listened closely, knowing his speech was coming to an end.

“With that said,” Sehun stated as he slowly open the black box, revealing a beautiful silver band with several diamonds embedded into the piece of gorgeous jewelry, “Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

Throwing himself into his lover, Baekhyun cried loudly and kissed all over Sehun’s face repeatedly shouting, “Yes!”

Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun with the biggest smile anyone would’ve ever seen, and tucked his face into the latter’s neck. Tears soon edged his eyes as well, too over joyed that the love of his life said ‘yes’.

After awhile of just laying on the floor wrapped around each other Baekhyun decided to speak up, giggling, “Now let’s finish our gingerbread houses!” which only made Sehun sigh tiredly and chuckle lightly.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
